1. Field
The present invention relates to medical connectors used in fluid delivery applications, and more specifically to connectors that minimize fluid leakage during connection and disconnection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical connections are widely used in fluid delivery systems such as those used in connection with intravenous fluid lines, blood access, hemodialysis, peritoneal dialysis, enteral feeding, drug vial access, etc. Many prior art aseptic medical connections have been designed to puncture an elastomeric diaphragm or septum, which has one side in contact with the fluid, with a sharpened hollow hypodermic needle. The use of such hypodermic needles has been gradually decreasing as a result of both safety and cost considerations associated with infectious disease acquired from needle sticks. These connectors have been replaced with luer activated connectors which don't require hypodermic needles, but instead use an activator such as a luer on the end of a syringe or IV line to create a fluid path though a valve in a connector. The removal of the connector causes the valve to close when the line is disconnected. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,235 to Ross et al.
Typical connectors and valves of this type, such as described by Ross, have many attributes that are not ideal in medical applications for delivery of fluids that could be harmful if contacted by the health care provider or the patient other than through the patient's intravenous (“IV”) connection. Oncology drugs such as chemotherapy are examples of fluids that while beneficial to the patient as part of a treatment regimen could be extremely harmful to the health care provider if the chemotherapy drug were to come into contact with the skin of the health care provider or patient.
Traditional medical connectors require the health care provider to exercise great care on connection or disconnection due to the likelihood of the drug remaining inside the connector or dripping, particularly on disconnection when the connectors are primed with fluid. Some female connectors are designed to push fluid in the throat of the connector to the surface during disconnection. While this is desirable for aseptic connectors to provide a swabbable surface, it can result in fluid drips from the device on disconnection. Other connectors use a membrane with a septum that can also allow fluids to escape the connector.
What is needed is a connector for medical fluids that has standardized connections for use with existing medical connectors and also minimizes or eliminates drips on connection or disconnection.